Life Through Sky Blue Eyes
by KiraMcCormick
Summary: I look into his Goregeous Emerald eyes and take in a deep breath, licking my lips as I leaned in to kiss him. I had been waiting for this day since I was 8 years old and now It was finally going to happen. as Our lips touched, a burst of energy ran through me and I lifted my hands to his red curls, our bodies were pushed together and the taste of him epxploded feelings inside me...
1. Chapter 1

My Fanfiction

''KENNY!'' My mum screamed and I groan.

''IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!'' I groan louder and slowly slide myself off my bed... Well... Mattress. ''OKAY ONE MINUTE.'' I shout back as I pull on my top that was next to my bed. I look around for some jeans, finding some dark blue ones that I quickly pull up over my legs. I search for my Orange hoodie with the fur hood that I wear everyday. I spot a brown mouse scrambling accross my 'room' and head to the kitchen.

''Finally.'' I hear my dad mumble and I glare at him. ''Well I'm sorry that I don't have enough money to buy an alarm clock.'' I go to the door and head out without saying goodbye and head to the bus stop, not bothering with breakfast because we probably don't even have anything in. I walk past all the buildings and feel a knot of jelously in my stomach as I see the nice lawns, Kids in the houses wearing nice clothes and eating a nice breakfast. They don't realise that some people don't have anything. I spot Kyle at the bus stop with Stan and Cartman. ''Fuck off, Fatass!'' I hear Kyle scream at Cartman ''Ay, Shut up you little Jew or I'll kick you square in the balls!'' Cartman replies angrily. Stan just stands there looking at them as I approach. ''Hey, Kenny!'' I hear a Soft voice shout my way. Alreadly knowing who it is, I look up at Kyle and Smile.

''Kenny, You fucking poor shit, Get over here!'' Cartman Shouts my way and I roll my eyes. I spot the bus coming and start Jogging, Stan mumbles a ''Hi Kenny.'' and I look at him. ''Whats wrong Stan... You seem upset.'' I murmur. ''Nothing , Just tired I suppose.'' He replies. ''M'kay'' I say as I nod my head. ''Kenny, Have you done your English homework?'' Kyle whispers to me. ''Oh shit..'' I groan, Mrs Leng will kill me. I fucking come late to every lesson and barely ever do my homework. ''You know the only lesson I actually pay attention to is Sex Ed. '' I mumble.

Kyle chuckles and I can't help but look at the 17 year old boy as he smiles and his goregeous emerald eyes shine up. We walk to the back of the bus and claim our usual seats next to Butters. ''H-Hey G-Guys...'' Butters whispers. ''Heya Butters'' I smile wide at him while I mess up his blonde hair. '' H-hi Kenny'' He mumbles and goes back to reading whatever book he's reading.

The Bus Journey to school is short. Well... Considering south park is tiny its no surprise. I get up as the bus skids to a halt, causing some people to shout out in surprise. ''Kyle.'' I say as we get off the bus. ''Yeah, Kenny?'' ''Can I talk to you, Please?'' I reply and look up into his Goregeous eyes, My breath hitching and my heart stopping for a second as he looks at me. ''Sure, What's wrong dude?'' he asks me. ''Uhm, Well, I noticed that Stan's a bit you know... sullen looking today. Do you know whats wrong?'' I ask slowly as kyle bites his plump lower lip. ''Nope, But It's probably sommat to do with Wendy.'' He replies to me, then smiles. ''Kenny... You look hungry, Didn't you have any breakfast?'' Kyle whispers quietly, as if feeling sorry for me. ''Ah... Uhmm..'' I look at my feet. ''Yeah, I had a banana'' I lie.

''Kay Dude, but if you ever want some food, come to mine and we'll get some in you.'' He smiles at me and I smile back. ''Thanks Kyle.''

-Flash Back-

Kyle looks up at me , His emerald eyes sad. ''Kenny, Why do you never eat breakfast?'' he says in a sad tone. We were 8 at the time and Kyle had noticed I never ate breakfast... ''Uhmm, I don't know...''I whisper and Kyle takes ahold of my hand. ''Here, Kenny, Have these.'' He mumbles as he gives me a pack of crisps, A sandwhich and a drink. I feel tears prickling at my eyes and Hug my best friend. ''Thank you Kyle your my best friend.'' I say quietly and Kyle smiles at me then hugs me again. ''You're mine too Kenny.''

''Kenny? Kenny? Earth To Kenny, Hellloooo?'' I hear Kyles voice whisper and I snap my head around to look at him. ''You okay dude?'' Kyle asks and I blink. ''Uhh , Yea, I just remembered something.'' I say and Stick my tongue out at Kyle. ''Oh, Well we really need to get to lesson. First period starts in...'' Kyles eyes widen as he looks at his watch '' 1 minute, Shit!'' I laugh at Kyle looks at me like I'm crazy. ''Dude let's just not go.'' I say, hoping he will spend some time with me, I long for his presence at my side, Holding my hand and carresing my cheek. Shut Up Kenny! Kyle Isn't Gay and He never Will be! I tell myself sternly. ''Dude, You're crazy!'' Kyle tells me, ''I need to go to lesson!'' Ughhh I wish he wasn't such a Goodie two Shoes ''Fine'' I snap at him. The Bell goes and Kyle snaps his head up. ''Dude I've gotta go! Meet me at the Bus stop at end of school!'' He Tells me as he starts walking away. I find my eyes staring at his ass and I mentally slap myself. God, Kenny , you Perv!

''Hello Kenny.''

I spin around , searching for the voice that whispered those two words and finding two Crimson eyes staring into mine. Pale skin surronds the two deadly eyes and black raven like hair is placed atop of his head. ''Damien.'' I whisper. Why was he here?

I clear my throat. ''Damien.'' I acknowledge his presence slightly louder than last time , Staring at him in shock.'' Why are you here?'' I ask him in shock. ''Gee, What a nice way to start a conversation, Kenny.'' He rolls his eyes then stares at me, suddenly his expression turning to seriousness. ''I need to ask a favour.'' He tells me. Oh God, I can only imagine what kinda horrible favours he'll want from me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I'm so glad you're still here! If you can please review to tell me what I could do to improve.

I also want to thank my sister for helping me and encouraging me!

'What...?'' I stared at him waiting for his answer. '' I Can't tell you at the moment, Come meet me tomorrow at Starks Pond after you have finished your day at school.'' Damien tells me then suddenly is gone. Geesh,I'm really scared... I look at my watch and decide its time to go to go ask Pip some questions.

I walk along the street leading to the british boy's house and kick stones on the way. What was he going to ask me to do? Swap bodies with him? Possess Me? Kill Me? Fuck Me? Ha, Yeah, Totally. I roll my eyes and let out a weak chuckle.

I knock on the wooden door and tap my foot while wationg for him to aswer. ''One Minute Please!'' I hear a squeaky british accent say behind the closed door. I hear something fall and then more tumbling and banging accompanies it. ''Pip?'' I ask, now worried.''I'm Okay!'' He replies. The door suddenly swings open and he appears , holding his hat in his arm. His blonde hair is a bit messed up and , being me, I ask him; ''What you been doing in there Pip, You got a girl?'' I wink at him and he blushes deep scarlet. ''Uhmm... No , Actually Mr McCormick. '' He replies politely. ''Jeesh, What the hell? Mr McCormick? '' I laugh and Pip looks up at me. ''Uhmm... Can I help you.. Kenny?'' He asks hesitantly. I stop laughing as I remember what Damien had said. ''Yes,Actually...'' I whisper. Pip raises his eyebrows and opens the door wider, ''Come on in Kenny.'' I walk in slowly, Looking around as I do so. Millions of books were littered around the room and bookshelves held hundereds of books. There was a cup of tea on the table and the living room was lit by a lamp in the corner of the room. ''Can I get you some tea Kenny? Oh and please take a seat.'' Pip Tells me in his British accent.

''Uh Sure thanks Pip.'' He walks out of the room and I Go and sit on a plump green chair that is very comfortable. I hear some clattering coming from what I guess is the Kitchen. I bite my lip as I wait for Pip to return. All I can think about Kyle and the way his eyes shine when he's happy and how his lips tilt up when he smiles.

''Uhmm Mister?'' I hear and I snap my head up to see Pip holding two cups of tea. ''Oh.. Thankyou Pip.'' I thank him and take a cup from his hands , Sipping it softly and relishing the sweet flavour.

''So , What is it you need to talk to me about , Kenny? '' Pip asks softly as he sips his tea. I think about how to phrase it before speaking.

''Well... Damien came to me today and He wanted me to do him a favour... Do you know anything about it?'' I ask slowly. Pip raises his eyebrows in shock then regains his posture. ''Damien asked you for a favour? Hmm... I wonder what it is...'' He pondered aloud. He softly shakes his head and then says '' Sorry Kenny, I don't know.'' I felt my shoulders slump and said quietly ''It's okay, Thanks Pip.'' I get up slowly and smile at him ''I'm sorry I couldn't help you Kenny.'' He apologizes softly. ''S'okay Pip, See ya Around.'' I wave and head towards the door. ''G'Day ,Kenny, Hope to see you again soon!'' He said cheerfully. I walk out the door and notice it's snowing. Again. And It was getting Dark.. Wait.. I feel my eyes widen. I was supposed to meet Kyle... I ask a man I see what time is was and Apparently it's 3:15. 20 minutes to get to the bus stop. Shit shit shit shit shit! I start jogging and make it just in time to see Kyle walking up to the bus stop. ''KYLE!'' I shout and watch as he looks up in surprise then a wide smile spreads accross his face. How I love that Smile...

When he hugged me I was so surprised it literally took my breath away, but nonetheless I hugged him back, relishing in his lovely scent. I looked at his lovely Emerald eyes and was shocked when I saw tears in them. ''Kyle? Whats wrong Kyle?'' I whisper Frantically ah he buries his head in my chest. ''Kenny... I was so worried about you... I couldn't find you anywhere...'' He whispered against my hoodie. ''Shh, It's okay Kyle I'm here'' I pat his back and wrap my arms around him.

He steps out of our embrace and says ''C'mon lets go get some food. '' I nod and Follow him. We end up sitting in a place that sells literally just junk food. ''What do you want Kenny, You can get what you want, I'll pay.'' He tells me as He smiles.''Really? Dude, No way!'' I say in shock. ''Yes Way, Now Choose!'' Kyle replies. I shake my head but then I realise just how hungry I am , So , With a sigh, I nod and ask for A double cheese burger, Fries and a large coke. Kyle smiles and goes to order my food. He comes back with a tray of food and puts it down on the table. ''Kenny, I also need to talk to you if thats okay?...'' He asks me as I dig in. ''Yeah, Sure, Thats fine. '' I tell him as I eat some fries. ''Well Uhmm...'' Kyle blushes and I stop eating and tilt my head to the side. ''Whats up Dude?'' He plays with his fingers as he stares intently at the table. '' I uh... Uhm... I-I Think I...'' I stop him by putting my hand on his shoulder. ''Kyle, It's okay , You can tell me anything.'' I tell him truthfully. He sighs and looks at his hands. ''Kenny.. I think I'm Gay.''


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! Thankyou so much for staying here. You are encouraging me to read and I want to thank

Southparkfreak101 and

K2Lover2226 For Reviewing! Thankyou so Much!

* * *

My body freezes as I try to process those four words. 'I think I'm Gay.'' They ring through my head clear as a bell and I look at him. Suddenly, a burst of happiness erupts inside of me. Kyle's Gay. Maybe this means he likes someone. Maybe that means he likes me. I feel a little smile as it tugs at my lips. Wait. No. I'm not Gay, Jeesh Kenny you Freak.

''Really? With who?'' I ask him playfully and wink at him.

''Uh.. Uhmm..." He mumbles as his face burns crimson.

"Stan..." The name rips through my heart and I mentally wince at the pain. For some reason I'm dissapointed, like I wish he had mumbled my name instead. What the Hell am I Thinking?!

''Oh?'' I mumble quietly.

''Yeah.. He's gonna hate me now isn't he...'' Kyle whispers sadly.

''What? No! Of Course he isn't Going to hate you Kyle! '' I reassure him , although I still feel numb inside. His goregeous emerald eyes look up at me and he whispers even quiter ''You think so?'' His sad tone makes another rip in heart heart and somehow I manage to smile. ''I know so.'' I tell him.

On my way home I try not to think about Kyle , but fail everytime. I end up thinking about how sad his eyes were the last time I saw him. About how he hugged me just minutes before and it made my heart warm up. I sigh sadly as I see my 'house' in sight. All it really is was a tiny apartment with overgrown grass and cracks in the walls. my shitty car in front of it. I walk up the path and go into my house. I instantly smell alcohol. Oh God... Not again.

-Flash Back-

I get home, Smelling the alcohol that my dad has been drinking. ''Kenny! You fucking shit. How dare you Stay out so fucking late! '' My Dad Yelled as he ran accross the room , and suddenly slaps me .My body freezes, my mind shutting off. He's shaking me now, placing punches in my stomach and on my face. I fall to the floor when he lets go of me , the pain soaring through me so fast and making me moan in pain. He reappears not a minute later with a sharp piece of glass in his hand. ''You little shit, You need to know what fain feels like!'' He screams as he lunges fowards and attacks my face with the piece of glass, He hits my cheek bone making me scream in pain and I use the last of my strength to push him off me , and I run out the door holding my bleeding Cheek in my hand trying to stop the flow of blood.

I lift my hand up to caress the scar on the left side of my face.

''Kenny? I hear voice yell my name and I look up , seeing my mum trying to stop my dad from lunging fowards. ''Mum? '' I ask , my eyes darting from her to my father. ''YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!'' My dad screamed at the top of his lungs while throwing one big black rucksack at me. I presume it has all my clothes in. I feel my eyes widen. ''What? Why?'' I ask frantically as he fumes and tries to get my mum off of him. ''Kenny, I'm so sorry, Remember That I love you!'' My mum sobbed as she ran to me, gave me the bag and pushed me out the door.

What. The. Fuck?

I sink to the ground, Feeling like the worthless piece of shit my dad labeled me as. I drop my head into my hands and think over everything thats just happened. I conclude it into two words:

I'm Homeless.

Shit. No fucking way. What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? As I realise something that I could do, I get up. I could end it. End all of it. All I have to do is find something sharp...

I walk slowly to my car, thinking about the sweet release of dying that could set me free. Then I think of Kyle. I suddenly feel like I'm being dragged to a bottomless pit. What would he do if I died? I ask myself metally. 'He'd Be fine , just do it Kenny' Says my devil-like Conscience. 'Kenny, You can't leave him. He might do something terrible and He'll miss you!' Says my Angel- like conscience.

I sigh and get in my car. I don't bother putting my seatbelt on. Who cares about fucking seatbelts? Not me.

I end up outside Kyle's house, Getting out of my car and walking towards his door. I know several times and Sheila opens the door.

''Oh.. Kenny! Hello there! I Haven't seen you in a while! How are you?'' She says in her Chirpy voice, a wide smile lighting up her face. ''I'm Good Mrs. Broflovski, Thanks. '' I reply, trying to smile but probably failing. ''Uhh, Is Kyle there?'' I ask slowly , trying to be polite. She opens the door wider and tells me ''Come on in Kenny, Kyle's upstairs, Would you like any food? '' I smile at her and nod my head. That would be great, Thanks Mrs. Broflovski.'' I reply, trying my best to sound happy whereas inside I feel like a hole has been torn in my chest and there's nothing I can do to stop it from bleeding.

I head up the stairs , Go to Kyle's door and knock three times. ''Yeah?'' I hear his angelic voice say from the other side of the door. ''Kyle, It's me, Kenny.'' I say loudly. Kyle opens the door, His hair is wet and his face is flushed. He's wearing a towel around the lower half of his body and I can't help but smile at the Red head in front of me. ''You lookin' Good kyle' I wink at him and lick my lips. He doesn't know how much I mean them. He blushes a deep scarlet and smiles. ''Kenny, You're such a perv.'' He tells me as he goes to sit on his for you. ''I know.'' I tell him. Kyles Emerald eyes look at me intently and then asks slowly ''Kenny, What's wrong?''

I snap my head up to look at him and shake my head ''Nothing'' I whisper quietly. ''Don't lie to me Kenny.'' He says and I look at him again. ''Nothing Is Wrong With Me. I promise. '' I lie and watch as he nods his head. ''Fine.'' He says and then smiles. I go to sit on his bed and immediately notice how comfy it is. ''Kyle.. So you mind if I stay over tonight? '' I ask quietly, replaying the scene of when I got kicked out in my head. Kyle looks at me '' Sure, Dude, If you want you can sleep on my bed with me , It is big enough after all.'' I smile at the thought of sharing a bed with Kyle. ''Thanks Kyle.'' I say and look at the clock. 1 : 32 am. Shit. We have school tomorrow. ''Uh, Kyle , we should go to sleep now.'' I tell him and he looks up at the clock , his eyes widening in disbelief. ''No shit Sherlock.'' he mumbles under his breath then smiles at me. Have I told you How cute his smile is? Well its fucking Goregeous. I turn around as Kyle gets dressed. ''Kay, Let's go to sleep then.'' he tells me and I nod. We climb into the warm bed and all the tension releases from my muscles and I smile.

I drift of within minutes into a deep slumber.

* * *

Thanks for reading ! Please R&R . I know the chapters are short and I'm sorry! And I also know this Chappie was boring, but trust me, It'll get better!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Yes Yes. This Chapter is Extremely Short, I know. I want to thank everyone for reviewing! It means so much to me!

* * *

Flames are burning me. I scream out in pain as they slowly devour me, eating away my humanity. I can feel something wiggling around in my head. I lift up an arm to see what it is and look at whatever is in my hand. Maggots. I scream again and suddenly I'm awake and Kyle is beside me. I'm breathing heavily and I'm sweating.

''Kenny?'' I hear a sleepy voice mumble and I look down at Kyle, Relaxing when I see his angelic face. ''Kyle'' I whisper and smile. Just then , the alarm decides to go off. ''Fucking Bitch.'' Kyle Mutters under his breath and I laugh. We get ready for school and walk to the bus stop together. Cartman and Stan are already there and Cartman greets me his usual way ; ''Hey You Fucking Poor Shit! And You Fucking Jew! Fucking pisses me off just seeing you on a morning.'' He shakes his head in disgust and Kyle laughs. ''Hey Fatass.'' He replies. I stop kyle and whisper into his ear ''You told Stan yet Dude?'' Kyle blushes crimson and shakes his head. ''M'kay.'' I nod and then Shout ''HEY STAN!'' Stan waves at me and rushes over to us. ''Guess what Guys?!' He says Enthusiastically.

''What?'' We all say simutaneously, looking at Stan.

''I was talking to Wendy last night and she wants to get back together! Isn't that awesome?!'' He practically squeals. I look at Kyle and notice he looks shocked and upset. ''Yeah thats uhh... Great, Good for you'' he mumbles. ''That's great dude.'' I tell Stan.

We see the bus coming and we all walk towards the bus stop , Since we had drifted away from it somehow. As we get on the bus Kyle grabs my sleeve and asks if he can sit next to me. ''Sure.'' I tell him. He must be really upset... I look at his face and feel like caressing his cheek and kissing him softly. SHUT UP YOU PERV! I mentally punch myself and we make it to the back, me ruffling Butters' Hair. ''Hey Butters, What ya Reading? '' I ask him softly, Smiling. ''H-Hey Kenny... U-Uhh Uhmm I-Its a book C-called To K-Kill A Corpse'' He stutters. I smile at him wider. ''I think I might have read that once in a library on this website called FictionPress. It's great isn't it?'' I say. I haven't actually read the book. I just saw it once on the website. If I read anything other than Sex Ed books I'd shoot myself. It's tiring at school. Extremellllllllllllllyyyyyyy yyyyyyy Boring. Except Sex Ed of course. But even in that I wasn't paying much attention. In fact, I found myself thinking of a red haired boy.

Saying no to Kyle when he asked me If I wanted to come to his house was extremely hard. But I knew that I had to go see Damien so...

I walk up to Starks pond, thinking about what it is Damien will want from me, A boy who has nothing.

I stare at the beautiful pond in front of me and think about how easy it would be to step in and let myself drown. No hassle. No Effort needed.

''Kenny.'' A voice says. ''Damien.'' I reply. I turn around to see the Crimson eyes and pale eyes. Raven hair. ''You wanted to meet me here?'' I ask him quietly. ''Yes.'' Comes the reply.

I raise my eyebrows, waiting for him to speak.

''Well, Kenny. I've moved out.'' He Tells me, A smile tugging at the edge of his lips. moved out? What the Hell is he talking about? Oh...Hell.

''No you cannot live with me , Dude I'm Homeless!'' I shout. I watch as his eyes widen and then he tells me ''Kenny, I don't want to live wtih you, and you're homeless? What happened? '' The scene replays in my head and I wince. ''Nothing, It Doesn't matter. '' I tell him. ''I know you're lying Kenny, But Oh well. And I want you to help me ...Organise a...Party. My father insists on it. I have to have it down here.'' He tells me slowly. A party? A Fucking party for Satans son? Awesome. I smirk and then remember I don't have any money. ''But I don't have any money , How the hell am I supposed to organise a Party?'' I ask him , Fustration showing in my tone. ''Kenny, Don't worry. I'll pay for it.'' He tells me. ''Now, Can you do it ? Please?'' I never though I'd hear the word 'Please' coming out of his mouth. ''Who do you want me to invite? '' I ask him. ''Anyone you want.'' He tells me as he smiles. ''Thanks Kenny. I'll see you later. The party is on Satuday.'' And just like that, he was gone. It's thursday. I only have a few days to organise a party for Satans son. Shit. Also, Why am I doing this?

* * *

A/N I know, Gay right? See ya later!


End file.
